dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z : NS
Dragon Ball Z : NS ( ドラゴンボールZ：新しい記事 ) stands for New Stories. This is my 3rd Fan-Fiction. It takes place 4 years after Goku trained with UubI was bored of making my last one so I decided to start over. Like in my other FF, there is no GT and the difference from this Fan Fiction name and from Dragon Ball : NS is that this is Dragon Ball Z : NS.I will update it when I can and I won’t .Also, if you want for me to make a logo for your Fan-Fiction tell me that on talk page and I will do it ;) Enjoy,Raging Blast List of Sagas *Pre-Dragon Ball Z : NS Saga *Xorcai Saga *''Will be added after the last saga finishes'' Pre-Dragon Ball Z : NS Saga This saga isn't really like other Sagas in this Fanfic.It is about what has happened beetwen DBZ and Dragon Ball Z : NS .Hope you like it. New transformations : Goten: In this last 4 years Goten has totally mastered the Super Saiyan form and now he is able to turn into a Super Saiyan 2.It happened one day while he was training with Gohan. Gohan was fighting suppressed and just in time to punch Gohan Goten transformed into a SSJ2.He got an great power up and easily blocked Gohans attack .An spectacular fight had started and they were even until Gohan turned serious and easily outmatched Goten's powers .He congratulated him and said that he now must be serious if he don't want to get beaten by his little bro. From that day on , Goten is using SSJ2 in every tough fight. Trunks: Much like Goten, Trunks has also mastered the Super Saiyan form and trained into achieving Super Saiyan 2.He also did it while training, but with Vegeta in Capsule Corp. Gravitation chamber. The gravity in the chamber was 800 times stronger than Earth .Trunks could handle the strong gravity ,but his speed and agility was at his minimum which made him totally easy for Vegeta to lend punches and kicks on him. But in the most unexpected moment just when Vegeta was about to kick him in the head he grabbed his leg and lightings came out of his body .His aura became sharper and he was standing there, as a Super Saiyan 2.He said:"Surprised dad, here i come !" as he landed few attacks on Vegeta. From that point on they were fighting more intense than before. Trunks had the advantage until Vegeta turned SSJ and over powered his son. Pan: Pan also had some intense training in this last 4 years .She even became a Super Saiyan, however, it was hard to reach this form because her Saiyan blood is too diluted in her body .She achieved while she was in her toughest training ever .She was fighting with Goku on King Kais planet, where the gravity is much higher than the one from Earth .Just when she thought that she will never turn into a Super Saiyan and that her power will never even come close to Goten and Trunks she transformed .Goku said:"Pan, you turned into a Super Saiyan, that's great ! You learned that turning into a Super Saiyan comes from a need, not from a desire .Now, you are even stronger than, Goten Super Saiyan when he was at your age .I must say that I'm impressed."Pan started to cry from happiness, as it was her first time to turn into a Super Saiyan. Bra(Bulla): Bra, the daughter of Vegeta, also turned into a Super Saiyan, however, this is nothing special, as a Half-Saiyans turn can into a Super Saiyans very easily. She first transformed while training with Trunks. Vegeta: While training in 1750 gravity stronger than earth, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 3 .As a SSJ3 he had incredible power, but the problem was that he could only stay for an hour in this form . While using this transformation Vegeta lose his power rapidly even while resting, much like Goku's ssj3 form , so he just use it on the toughest opponents like Goku. Ss preview vegeta.jpg.jpg|Vegeta SSJ3 for the first time 180px-Pan DBM col by BK 81.jpg|Pan as she appears in Dragon Ball Z : NS 180px-Pan SSJ by firebladenatjox.png|Pan SSJ for the first time 180px-Dulla dbm 1 by DPL1.png|Bra Base/SSJ 180px-Dbm goten by DPL1.png|Goten Base/SSJ trunks_by_DPL1.png|Trunks Base/SSJ *Gallery of characters who got new transformations.(I will add SSJ2 Goten and Trunks when I find them.)* Mini-stories: Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? One day, Goten was curious .He had many questions about Saiyans limits and transformations .Can I be a SSJ3 ? Can Pan Become a SSJ2 ? Is this my limit ? He couldn't answer any of these questions, and especially one : Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? Because he doesn't couldn't think of everything, he wanted to ask his dad. He asked mom where is Goku and she answered that he went fishing and that he wants to catch a Giant Fish .Goten kneed the only place where he knows that giant fish lives ,so he flied as fast as he could to the river .He searched the coast and saw his dad .When he closed enough he saw Goku sleeping and many bones next to him. He said desperate :"Dad ,you shouldn't eat the fish, you should catch it for our dinner !"Goku woke up and sleepy said:"Oh, sorry 'bout that, there are many fishes like this one."Goten said that it doesn't matter and that he will catch one for him. Then he said that he needs to ask him something .Goku said strangely:"What do you want to ask me ?"Goten asked his burning question:"Is there an transformation beyond a SSJ3 ? Is there SSJ4 ?"Goku said while smiling:"Goten, why would you ask such a thing, you even aren't a Super Saiyan 3 and you talk about a level beyond .Let me explain you something .When you turn into a Super Saiyan,It's like you open a locked amount of power inside yourself, and when you turn into a Super Saiyan 2,you open even another locked mass of power .Still, Super Saiyan 3 is much different,SSJ3 is using all the energy from amount 1 and amount 2 to fight at your best for a short period .He he, even I know some math’s, right ?Well, if you want to find into a SSJ4,then it would be another more hidden amount of energy inside your body which waits to be awaken .And we can't know if it exist, so the answer is that the best way to surpass SS3 is to master it, or to do as I Uub's awakened power Goku was teaching Uub how to do an Instant Transmission .Since he was a fast-learner, he mastered it in third try ! He said:"Great, now I can pull some new combos !"Goku smiled:"Uub, you have power you don't even know you have."Uub answered:"What power ? While sparring with you,I were at my max."Goku smiled again:"Uub,you have power you can't imagine, you just don't know how to use it .Remember, you are a reincarnation of Majin Buu."Uub replied:"Then how do I use it ?"Goku answered:"He he, just power up to your max, and then power up even more .Just when you think that you are on your max go even higher."Uub powered up to his max:"But I can't go further than this."Goku said:"Oh, you can, you can't expect for me to believe that reincarnation of most dangerous Buu is so weak .Power up more !"Uub did as Goku said .He tried to power up and then ,on the unexpected moment, he started to emit more and more energy .He felled that he is unstoppable .He was still powering up and everything around him started to tremble .He created an earthquake .Pink lightings were all around his body. He stopped:"Ugh, this power, it, it, it is unbelievable ! Goku, you were right .I have much more power that I thought I have .Wow !"Goku:"Of course I was right ! Now, ready for the next round ?"Uub smiled:"Ready !" Xorcai Saga This is second saga of Dragon Ball Z : NS.It's about the new threat,Xorcai,pun of Xicor from Dragon Ball AF.Please comment on Disscusion Page. Two cities destroyed from nowhere ! The day was like any other .People went to work, kids were playing, Goten and Trunks went to college, Uub was training with Goku .Bulma was watching her favorite show on TV when from nowhere the show stopped and the news showed on the screen:"We stopped the show because of big disaster ! We can't find any connection with East and Central City !"Vegeta rune into the room:"What ?"News goes on:"They seem to be perished from the face of the earth ! Military sent airplanes to scan the area, however, they disappeared from our radars just when the went into the Central City .Here is the video we got from them." Video: The plane was flying fast and when he went into the city ,a surprise was, there was no city ! Not even ruins were there .Then, from sudden, words "Goodbye" were told and from that moment it was clear the plane crushed as the screen was at no signal. Sensing a strong energy Just after the news all Z-fighters sensed the same .An enormous energy .It even interrupted Goku's nap:"What the heck ? This energy, I newer sensed it before .It is so strong ,and so.... Evil !!!"On the college Goten and Trunks knew what to do:"Sorry, Miss, we must go, Goten is feeling sick."Their teacher said:"What is it with you two, Goten is going, but not with you Trunks, Lessee, take care of Goten."Lessee answered:"Yes, miss !"Trunks smiled:"Ok, if you want it that way, Goten, Instant Transmission, fast !"Goten teleported Trunks and him to Goku.In the class their teacher fell unconscious .At Goku's house, all Saiyans came except Vegeta:"Oh, man, dad must've gone alone to face that monster."Goku said:"No way, I'm going to be there first." as he teleported himself .Uub used Instant Transmission teleport himself, Gohan .Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten to Goku .They were in the Center of the place which was called the Central City. Meanwhile on Kami's lookout... "What is this, this evil energy ?" Dende said as two towns where destroyed :"This energy, it is even stronger than Majin Buu, we are not a mach for that .There is only one energy ,and it destroyed both East and Central City in the same time ! This guy, he is out of our league."Mister Popo said:"Don't worry Dende, Goku and others are already there."Dende trembled with fear:"We will need more than them to beat this guy. The similar dialog happened between Kibito Kai and Old kai... Where is he ? Why can't we find him ? Goku found Vegeta:"Hey, Vegeta, did you found that guy ?"Vegeta answered:"No, it looks like he vanished .Ugh, Where are you !"Suddenly a rough voice answered:"Hahahaha, you will never find me, Goodbye, anyways !"An giant beam of energy attacked Goku and Vegeta but it was reflected .Piccolo's voice said:"Need help ?".Uub and others also arrived. They searched every place but they found no one ."Damn, we can sense his energy and we can't find him !" Goten said .The same voice as before answered:"Maybe because you don't know where to search ! I'll help you. Haaa !"A giant silver energy blast attacked Goten from the clouds "Goten used a Kamehameha and the beams clashed .Goten turned into SSJ2 and overpowered the enemies beam .Kamehameha continued to hit the enemy and just before it should go through the clouds it was reflected .Clouds cleared anon figure was standing there ,with sun in It's background. Meet Xorcai ! Gohan said:"So you were there all the time, chicken, come down."He replied:"Oh ,I will.".In a second, he was in front of them .He said:"Frightened ,who is chicken now, Ha ?"Vegeta said:"You are a Saiyan !"He replied that he is .Goten asked him who is he and he answered:"Oh ,you want to know my name .I am Xorcai ,or just call me "Your Death" .I finally found you .It was easy .Now let me enjoy destroying You."Vegeta got angry:"Who you think you are ,we are stronger than you a million times and more !"Xorcai started smiling:"Oh really ,well you defeated my brother after all ,you should know something."Everyone was surprised:"Brother !?!"Xorcai said:"Yes ,my older brother, I guess you know him by a name "Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan !"Everyone was shocked by this:"Broly ? You are his brother !" Xorcai:"Surprised ? Well yes ,I am his brother, and just to know, I am stronger than him a ton .Hpmh, ok, I will explain you everything ,even if I hate it .As you know, Broly and me are twins, he was born first which makes me younger I guess .Now, when they readied Broly’s Power level of 10.000 the also readied mine, but unlike his, well, mine was over 100.000 ! Even my father wanted to kill me so he attacked me with his all-out .His blast was weak, but as a baby who doesn't know to control energy, it was enough to send me deep into space .And I survived ,don't ask me how, but I did .I guess I made an energy shield .I was floating in space with shield which is full of air .Then, the planet exploded ,Frieza destroyed it I guess, but my brother and father were still alive ,I could sense them .From that point, I kneed that I'm betrayed from my father ,I hated him ,and I wanted revenge .I landed on a planet Tsuku .The race that of that planet was peaceful ,but they loved fighting .They trained me, and when I was at my full power I destroyed their planet and went to get my revenge .I sensed his power which was rising with every second, but he was not a threat .Finally ,I found him in his Legendary Super Saiyan State, fighting you .You fired some weak blue beam and threw him into the sun .You killed my brother ,I was shocked .I trained and trained to become the one who will kill him ! Hhhhh ,It should be me who killed you .You're too lucky I didn't killed you then ,I wanted to fight you Fight ! Xorcai finished the story. Everyone powered up .Vegeta said while rushing at Xorcai:"Let's see what you've got .Xorcai dodged:"Pathetic."Vegeta transformed into a SSJ .He attacked again with a barrage of punches and kicks but Xorcai blocked them like child's play:"Ugh, only thing you know is dodging and blocking."Xorcai said:"Really, see this."He punched Vegeta and then kicked him as he fell on the ground .Goku, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Bra, Pan, Trunks and Piccolo attacked Xorcai all at the same time but he dodged them all like nothing:"This is all you've got ? Hpmf..."Goku answered:"Not even close."Goten ,Goku and Trunks transformed into SSJ2.Pan and Bra turned into a SSJ .Goku managed to hit Xorcai few times but then he gained the upper hand .He blasted Pan and Bra away:"Super Saiyan 2,huh.You're still weak."Gohan burst into rage:"Playing time over ,let me show you a power up that is even stronger than a Super Saiyan 3."He powered up to his ultimate form .He totally outclassed Xorcai, hitting him many times .He finished with a Kamehameha and sent Xorcai flying .He landed on the opposite side of ruins .Gohan said exhausted:"I put everything I got into that attack."Uub replied:"Why do I have a bad feeling about this ?"Goten surprised:"Because of that ! Gohan, get away of the blast !"A giant beam attacked Gohan from behind, It was to late for him to dodge .A second before the blast would hit him Uub pushed Gohan to evade the beam and then he absorbed it .Trunks was surprised:"What ?"Uub explained:"I discovered that I can absorb the beam and use it energy .I am a part Majin, aren’t I ? Still, this beam is made of negative energy ,I need to release it .Uub started releasing the power he just absorbed:"Good trick you have, your friend won't be so lucky next time .Goten started firing many blasts from his hand to hit the Xorcai but he dodged them all .Goku said:"Time to get serious." as he transformed into a SSJ3.Vegeta did the same:"Time to meet your end Xorcai !"They attacked at the same time .They were evenly matched .Goku yelled:"Kaaaa- Meee -Haaa- Meee- Haaaaaaaaa !"It was a direct hit .Vegeta gained the upper hand .Xorcai smiled: You are fighting with all your strength and you are even with me suppressed .Funny."Xorcai punched Vegeta in stomach so hard that he fell on the ground, then, he did the similar with Goku .Goten said:"Trunks, Let's fuse."Trunks Nodded. Words:"Fuu-sion Haaa" were heard and Gotenks was standing there .Xorcai said:"Ah, so you fused with that fusion technique .Nice, Let's see what you've got Gotenks .He was surprised:"How do you all !" know my name ?"Xorcai answered:"I was there all the time you were fighting Buu, remember ?You didn't saw me, of course .Now, Let's fight."Gotenks nodded. A clash of two great powers started .Gotenks transformed into a SSJ .He was gaining the upper hand, still ,as hard as he hit him ,Xorcai always looked undamaged: Why can't I hurt you ! He yelled:"Big Tree Kamehameha !"The beam hit Xorcai, but again, it was nothing to him:"The truth is, I'm holding back at all of you .Even if you turn into a Super Saiyan 3,you could only stay in that form for few minutes as you already used all of your energy. Also, you won't be a threat to me even in that form."Gotenks knew Xorcai was right, It would be foolish to use a SSJ3 while he is already exhausted of fighting .He infused. Goku told Vegeta:"We need to fuse ,Vegeta , there is no other way."Vegeta said:"Kakarot ,how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not going to do that dance !"Goten got an idea:"Dad, even if you fuse ,the result will be the same .Xorcai is holding back at us and doesn't even try to be serious .We are nothing compared to him, however, I've got an idea."He walked to Xorcai:"Xorcai,I will promise we will be a match for you, in three days !"Xorcai said surprised:"What ,three days ?If it was three decades you wouldn't become stronger than me."Goten smiled:"Oh really. Well, if you give us three days of training, we would became even stronger than you .Are you up to the challenge ?"Xorcai laughed:"Heh, okay, I will give you three days .I will not kill an ant in that time."Goten said:"Ok, Xorcai .Now, let me explain the plan to others."Xorcai replied:"Hpmh ,to make thing easier to you, I would go,but I hope you get at least a bit stronger than now.I didn't had a real challenge from when I was born .You should be lucky."He flied of. Everyone was surprised by this .What is Goten's plan ? Will it work ? Will they beat Xorcai ? What kind of training is it ? Vegeta said:"Goten, what are you up to .Do you thing we will really be able to defeat him just by training for three days ?"Goten smiled:"Chill off ,I will explain you everything .We have just three days.We need to use them wisely." Goten's plan ! "This will not be easy to do, and we have very little time, so listen me carefully" Goten said .Uub was curious:"So, what's the plan ?" Goten answered:"First ,we need to find the Dragon balls .It would take 1 hour or less if we use instant transmission .Trunks, I will teleport us to your mom to give us 6-7 radars."He used instant transmission .They were back in ten minutes .Goten explained:"I will go with Trunks, Uub will go with Pan, Goku will find them alone, same with Vegeta and Bra .Now, Let's find them."Everyone started searching .Searching didn't take long .Goku ,Uub and Goten used their Instant Transmission to teleport them wherever they want .In half of hour all dragon balls were found .Goten summoned the Dragon:"Arise, Shenron !"Shenron raised:"Tell me Your wish !"Goten asked:"Shenron ,can you read my thoughts ?"Shenron answered:"Yes I can."Goten said:"Great, my wish is hard to explain ,so can you just read my thoughts and see what I want ?"Shenron answered positive .He readied Goten's mind:"Your wish is hard to grant ,for what you want, one dimension needs to be destroyed, so that I can place another in her place."Goten :"Then use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber dimension ! It is corrupted ."Shenron said:"If you wish...Your wish has been granted, just for one use, but you don't have another wish as this used almost all of my energy."Vegeta was impatient:"Okay ,so what do we do now, Goten .We have little time you know !"Goten smiled:"Relax Vegeta .Dad, teleport us to Kami's lookout."Goku nodded .He teleported them .Dende was there:"Ah, so here you are, good thing you aren't killed by that monster."Uub replied:"Yeah, now Goten, where is your wish ?"Goten sad to follow him .Trunks was surprised:"Don't tell me, you asked Shenron ,for a..."Goten interrupted him:"Yes ,for a new Hyperbolic Time Chamber .Still, this one is better."Everyone was surprised ,Vegeta the most:"What ,you think that Hyperbolic Time Chamber will make us stronger than Xorcai, only two can be in there !"Goten smiled:"You thinks, this HTC can have as much users as you want, also ,the gravity is much stronger, around 800,also,one day here is three years there ,so we will be there for three years, just training and training .Still, we could only use it for once, as the dimension itself is too strong .We should grab this chance."Everyone looked him by surprise .Trunks said:"We will be there for 9 years ! We will get much older ! Just pan will have 19.What do you think Goten ?"Goten laughed:"Don't worry ,we don't age in that dimension .Ah, here we are .Get ready for the most intense training in your life."Everyone walked into the new dimension ,and started training. Meanwhile...(Xorcai) Xorcai was hungry .He was eating some fruit he found .He had an idea : Heh, I'm going to make some fun ,I said I wouldn't kill an ant ,but I didn't said that I won’t kill a human..."Xorcai was interrupted as something flied over his head .He flied and grabbed it .It was a round stone .He knew it was the Dragon ball and that Z-fighters asked Dragon for something .He got an idea to find all seven of them and then wait to make his wish of immortality:"Heh ,humans ,this is your lucky day.He went flying.As he didn't had an radar,he didn't have a clue where are they,but he knewed they aren't on the ground and that they are still flying all over the planet,and that he still has a chance.He tried to find them as hard as he could,but he wasn't successful.Then he remembered the Dragon Radar:"How could I be so stupid."Xorcai went in the way of Bulma to get the radar... Training and training and training... Z-fighters didn't waste any time .They were all training in the best way they could .Gotenks was creating new moves .Goku was sparing with Uub and Vegeta was training by himself .For Bra and Pan it was hard to walk on such big gravity, but they managed to keep up .Gohan was pushing his limits .He couldn't turn into a Super Saiyan as he was in his Ultimate state .Piccolo was wearing his heavy suit to make his progress faster .Everyone was becoming stronger and stronger and more and more close to defeat Xorcai. New Super Saiyan 2 ! Pan and Bra were fighting seriously .As Bra is older, she was a little stronger than Pan .She became an Full-Powered Super Saiyan .Pan was being badly beaten .She attacked with a kamehameha, but Bra dodged it and kneed her .Pan spitted out some blood .She became angry and managed to kick Bra in head which sent her flying .Bra said:"Good, Pan .This training works .We became much stronger ,but I am still stronger than you."Bra punched Pan in face and then kicked her in stomach .Pan said:"Heh, heh.I guess You didn't expected this."Pan powered up. Her power was rising in astonishing speed .Lightings came out of her body .She became a Super Saiyan 2:"How do you like it ?"Pan attacked Bra so fast that she couldn't even see .She said:"I think I need some rest .At least I won the round ! Yeaaah !" Pushing it to the LIMIT! Vegeta was fighting vigorously, as he was determined to find a way to surpass a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta mumbled, "I have to increase the gravity, and this Hyperbolic Time Chamber is just at X800..." Goten interrupted Vegeta:"Oh, to get the stronger gravity just go far more from the entrance. Vegeta flew far from the entrance where the gravity was X3200. "UGH! Super Saiyan 3!" He kept trying to transform above a Super Saiyan 3, but he couldn't. The only thing he succeeded at was making a larger lightning aura. "WHY... CAN'T... I... SURPASS... A ... SUPER... SAIYAN... 3!?" Training to the Third... While Vegeta was training alone, Goten and Trunks were training in the most serious way they could. "KAMEKAMEHA!" Goten then fired his Kamekameha at the ceiling so it will bounce off the ceiling so multiple rays will bounce off in all directions. Trunks obliterated all of them with multi-Flash Bangs. "Not bad Goten, but try avoiding this! SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" "AfterImage Technique!" Goten said. Trunks became confused when all of the illusions disappeared. "SUPER SAIYAN 3!" Goten then fell out of the ceiling. "Gah!" Trunks then vanished. He was one step ahead of Goten . "Not bad Goten, but let's if you can find Super Saiyan 3 Trunks!" "Hurry up!" Goten and Trunks both clashed. The battle ended in a tie... Ascended Super Saiyan 3 ! Goku was in his Super Saiyan 3 form .He fought Gotenks .He kneed Gotenks and then kicked him .Gotenks said:"Heh, Is that all you can do !"He punched Goku and then fired a Big Tree Canon .Goku countered with True Kamehameha .The beams clashed, and Gotenks won the struggle .Goku fired multiple Ki blasts to Gotenks .It was a direct hit .Goku smiled:"Got you ! Double Kamehameha !"Goku fired a kamehameha from both hands .When the smoke cleared Gotenks was standing there, unharmed:"Is that really all you can do ?"Goku said:"You talk too much."Goku kicked Goten in head from behind:"That happens when you think you are the strongest !" Gotenks became angry:"Goku, you really think I am using everything I got ?"Goku answered:"Of course I don't think that !"Gotenks laughed:"Then I will show you ! Multiple Kamehameha !" Gotenks fired Kamehameha rapidly from both hands but they weren't attacking Goku.He made 100 of them and then said:"Now, prepare for Kamehameha Grenade."All Kamehameha's turned into spheres .Then, Gotenks moved two fingers and all spheres attacked Goku .Goku avoided them, but they were always following him .Goku yelled:"Double kamehameha !"He used Kamehameha's from both hands and started splitting all spheres in two .Gotenks laughed:"So, you managed to get out of that, I'm impressed .But how will you get out of this .Massive rapid grenade Kamehameha !"Gotenks fired almost ten thousand of Kamehameha spheres and then, ordered them to attack Goku .Goku was out ached, He couldn't dodge all of them .It looked like he was hutted. Smoke cleared .Gotenks could not believe .Goku was standing there ,unharmed ,with bigger muscles ,and Shockingly Strong Lightings around him .He smiled:"Gotenks, that is a good move .If I was a Super Saiyan 3 I would be heavily wounded, but as you see, I'm not anymore .See, the power of Ascended Super Saiyan 3 !"Goku punched Gotenks so hard that he couldn't fight anymore .Vegeta got angry:"How can he be an Ascended Super Saiyan 3 and I'm just a Super Saiyan 3 ! I should be stronger than that !"From that moment on ,Vegeta trained at the gravity of 4000. More Majin than we thought ! Piccolo was training with Uub:"Hellzone Grenade !"Piccolo fired multiple Ki Blasts .Uub deflected them back:"Kamehameha !"Piccolo dodged it .A midle air battle started .Piccolo punched Uub to the face .From that hit, Uub was in a disadvantage .He used the Instant Transmission to teleport behind Piccolo and kick him .Piccolo fell on the ground:"Good hit, but not enough."He fired multiple homing Ki blasts to hit Uub .Uub was busy avoiding those blasts so Piccolo had a chance to do a sneak attack .After Piccolo hit him Uub spitted some blood:"Heh, Piccolo,I didn't show you my real power yet."Uub powered up to his maximum . Pink lightings came out of him:"How do you like it take this ?Majin Kamehameha !"Uub fired a giant pink Kamehameha that hit Piccolo directly to the face.His arm was torn appart:"Hh,hh,hh,how can you be that strong."Piccolo,used Sai-Sei to make a new arm and attacked Uub, but he had a big disadvantage .Uub first kneed him, and then kicked him .Just when Piccolo was about to crush on the ground, Uub kicked Piccolo in stomach .He sent him flying to an impressive height .He fired another Kamehameha on him that Piccolo couldn't dodge in his state .Kamehameha sent him even more up in the air .Just before Piccolo would gain balance, Uub teleported right in front of Piccolo .He kicked him as many times as he could .Piccolo was falling faster and faster until he hit the ground .He was heavily wounded, but he gota Senzu he had to restore his full power .Piccolo got angry:"Uub, you are strong, I could've died then, but it is time to turn the tables.Light Grenade !"Piccolo fired his strongest attack with great speed .It hit Uub and sent him flying. When he crushed, he had an open wound .He was barely alive .Piccolo flied to him:"How do you like that, here, eat a senzu."Just before Uub could ate a senzu bright purple light emitted from him .His wound was full of light, so nothing could've been seen .When the light cleared, Uub's wound disappeared .Everyone was surprised .Goku said:"Uub, you got regenerative abilities ! Great,I guess you are more a Majin than we thought !"Uub, smiled:"Great !!! Ready for a rematch Piccolo,It's not going to be so easy this time !"Piccolo nodded, as they clashed again... Another Ascended Super Saiyan 3? Vegeta flied to Goku:"Kakarot, this is where we see who is stronger, you, or me?" Goku smiled: "Vegeta? You are just a Super Saiyan 3! You will never beat me like that."Vegeta transformed into SSJ3: "Then I will also ascend!..." Vegeta's muscles were growing bigger, a shockingly lightning type aura appeared around him. Vegeta was an Ascended Super Saiyan 3 too. "Impressive, Vegeta... but let’s put your new power to the test. SUPER DRAGON FISTS!" Two golden dragons flew out of both of Goku's fists. Vegeta retaliated with 2 Final Galick Guns. The dragons ate the blast and turned into Ghost Kamikaze Dragons. Vegeta attacked the dragons, but they exploded on impact. "Why... can't I... beat you... Kakarot?" Pushing Ultimate Further... Gohan was training himself. "Ugh! Must... train... myself... to... the... LIMIT!" He tried his new signature move, Ultimate Masendan Barrage. Multiple Masendans flew in the air, supposedly attacking the air. Then they all crashed down, like a Hell zone Grenade, with Gohan finishing with a really strong kick. "No Super Saiyan yet... " Gohan screamed out of anger. Then, suddenly a golden aura was surrounding him. "What?" Did he succeed? Is he an Ultimate Super Saiyan? Only he knows... To be continued... Movies *The ultimate fusion of fusions vs. the ultimate evil of evils ! *More to come.... Trivia *Dragon Ball Z : NS is third fan-fiction of Raging Blast. His first fan-fiction was Dragon Ball : NS and his second was Dragon Ball Z : NA *Pictures of Goten,Trunks,Pan and Bra are from Dragonball Multiverse,one of the greatest Fan-Fics on internet ! *In this fan-fiction,Goten has a totally different look from the GT one. *The logo of Dragon Ball Z : NS is made of four pictures which Raging Blast edited in Paint. *Xorcai is pun of Xicor. *Lesse is a pun of Valesse. *This fan-fiction will have 5-6 sagas. *Small note from NomadMusik: Kamekameha is actually a seperate move from Kamehameha that Goten uses in Dragon Ball Z. Category:NomadMusik Category:Fan Fiction